The Haunted
by Till2NiteDoUsPart
Summary: Bella Swan is haunted. By a demon. Only Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale have any idea what it's about. Jeremy Danvers has always been different. Will he give these girls the chance they need to survive? And what about the boys? Disclaimer inside
1. Prologue

**Bella Swan is haunted. By a demon. Only Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale have any idea what it's about.**

**Jeremy Danvers has always been different. Will he give these girls the chance to survive?**

**And what about the boys?**

This is a supernatural story, but with no vampires. The supernatural world is based from Kelly Armstrongs books.

All pairings are canon.

Okay, so I accidentally posted this without adding the disclaimer.

I do not own Twilight by Stephanie Meyer, or any of the characters from Women of the Otherworld by Kelly Armstrong. I just thought it'd be fun to chuck it together and see what happened.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

In the middle of a dark gym at a local high school, a group of seven people gathered in a circle, seated on plastic chairs.

Seated at what was obviously the focal point of the circle was a middle aged woman, with cropped blonde hair, and black square frames covering her green eyes. On her right was a young man of African American descent, who was shaking nervously in his seat. Following along the circle was a girl no more than 14 with curly brown hair; another young girl with long black hair; a blonde spiky haired boy with a nervous tick in his right eye; a brunette girl looking around anxiously; and another young man with red hair.

"Welcome everyone," began the woman. "As some of you may have noticed, we have a new addition. Would you like to introduce yourself, dear?"

The brunette suddenly stared at the woman like she was the crazy one.

"My na-name is Bella Sw-Sw-Swan," she managed to say. The other girls chuckled. Bella looked down, embarrassed.

"Welcome Bella, my name is Dr Chelsea Boyd. Would you like to explain to us why you are here?"

"Well, my m-mum said I should c-come here, because I've been having this w-weird hallucination. But he isn't. He's so real…"

"Can you describe this… hallucination?"

"He… He follows me. But, not all the time. It's like he can't stay here for long periods of time. He's human-like, but… I don't know, demon-like too." Bella was getting distressed.

_Cum' on dah-lin', tell the pretty lady what I look like._

Bella took in a shuddering breath, before continuing.

"He's tall and lean and pale. His eyes are a mixture of blood red and black, constantly changing pattern, cold and dark. Hair as black as the darkest night, limply hanging from his gaunt face. And his hands… long, slender, and claw like."

"Does he have a name?"

"Yes…"

_Yes Bella… what's my name?_

"His name is Satuniel."

"And does Satuniel hurt you?"

Bella shook her head.

"Why not?"

"He can't. He's tried though, but he can't touch me."

"Okay… Bella I would like to see you after the session."

Bella just nodded, before listening to everyone else.

* * *

55 minutes later, Bella approached Dr Boyd.

"You… wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please take a seat."

Once Bella sat again, Dr Boyd continued to speak.

"Is Satuniel here?"

"No he faded away about 10 minutes ago."

"How much time do you think we have?"

"A lot. When he goes, I normally try to use that time to run, but when he reappears again, like where I last was, or my home, he can just follow my scent. Plus mum and dad don't like me running all the time. That's why they sent me here."

"I see. Well then, I just want to say you aren't alone."

Bella looked up in shock.

"What do you mean, I'm not alone?"

"I mean that there have been two other girls with very similar reports as yours. It has been circulating through the industry for several months now. Rosalie Hale was the first to see a therapist, over in Orlando. Alice Brandon was in Chicago. They both now live in Washington. And I'm going to ask your parents if you can join them."

"Excuse me? You want me to move to the other side of the country, to live with two girls I don't know, who may or may not have the same mental problem as me? You're mad!"

"You did say you wanted to run."

Bella was stuck.

"Well… yes I do. But what if, for example, they see these demon hallucinations like me? You'd have three girls who have demons who follow them living under one roof. It's like a massive party for all the demons!"

"But you see, Bella, over in Washington, there are people who can help you. To stop your hallucinations."

"Why should I believe you? Who's to say it works?"

"Rosalie and Alice."


	2. Chapter One

**Ok... so I sorry about the long wait. Things have been complicated and hectic. Internet at home died, and isn't getting replaced (unfortunately). I'm updating this at work... and finding the time to do that is hard. But anyway... here's Chapter One =)**

**Disclaimer - The characters aren't mine... im just having some fun. Don't sue me... I can't pay**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Oh, hell no!"

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Brandon?"

"The problem? You, Mr Leighton, are the problem!"

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play the innocent game with me. I got over that a long time ago."

"Very well, Alice." A man in his early 30's leaned forward in his chair. His blonde hair was tied back in its usual pony tail, and wire rimmed glasses sat on his rather pointed nose.

"How can you do this to us? And how can you bring another girl into this? She doesn't deserve this! No one deserves this!" The short girl, with her black hair in its pixie cut, was fuming.

"Oh, I believe you, Alice. No one deserves what you have. The ability to see demons. Such a gift-"

"Curse," interjected Alice.

"Such a _gift_," continued Mr Leighton "should only be held by those worthy of having it. This is why we do what we do. So you don't have this gift anymore. Little girls are not worthy of this power."

"HA! Shove it where the sun don't shine, mister! I'm sick of having this argument with you. I'm going back to my room."

"As you wish, Alice. Please inform Rosalie of these new, circumstances. Remember, a crew will be in to furnish Bella's room."

Alice left the room, ensuring to slam the door on her way out. She headed to her friend Rose's room.

"ROSE!" cried Alice, barging into the room uninvited.

"What, Alice? What did he want?"

"They've found someone else. She arrives in two days."

"Someone else? Will this nightmare ever end?"

"Her name is Bella Swan. Her demon's name is Satuniel."

_Satuniel? He is coming here! Rotham, it is good news!_

_That it is, Durjop. That it is._

"OH SHUT UP!" cried Rosalie and Alice in unison.

_We seem to be frustrating the mortals, Durjop._

_So it seems. But wait until Satuniel is here. Their life will get worse. And time is growing short._

"Okay, that's it!" Rosalie Hale had had enough.

So had Alice Brandon.

"Rotham! Who is Satuniel?" asked Alice.

_Ah… we will not say. It will ruin the surprise._

"Durjop!" Rosalie called her demon. "Tell me what's going on here, now!"

_No can do, sweetheart. Where's the fun in that?_

Both girls sighed in frustration. It was going to be long, and painful, two days.

* * *

_**Two Days Later**_

Bella Swan was in Washington, by herself, about to show up at a medical facility, which houses two other girls who may or may not have the same mental condition as herself. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

Satuniel wasn't helping the situation at all. Not that he would ever help her.

_Yes, yes. Almost there. My brothers._

Another understatement would be to say she was confused.

Bella took a deep breath, then walked past the gate and headed towards the building. The gate closed behind her, and as it did, Bella felt trapped.

'Was this a good idea?' she thought to herself.

When she reached the door, she swore that if her demon was actually capable of showing more emotion rather than the occasional sadistic grin, he'd be jumping up down he was that happy.

After a quick knock, the door flew open, and Bella was tackled by a small girl.

"BELLA!! Hi! How are you? How was your trip? Was it fun? We're going to be the best of friends, I can just tell!"

"Umm… hi?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Alice! Alice Brandon."

"Nice to meet you, Alice. I'd, uh… introduce myself but you seem to already know me."

"Yeah! We found out a few days ago! Rose and me, I mean."

Alice finally let go and took a step back to let Bella in. As she did, she caught site of something.

"So… I suppose that's Satuniel?"

"Huh? You can see him?!"

"Of course… we don't just see our own demons. We can see others. We each just have one that follows us."

"Well, where's yours?"

"Rotham is upstairs with Rose and her demon Durjop. He knows I'm just answering the door. He and Dorjop have been looking forward to Satuniel's arrival."

"Umm… why?"

"They won't tell us. Secretive bastards."

_That's my brothers._

"O…kay?"

"Come on! I want you to meet Rose!"

Bella and Alice climbed the stairs, and when they reached the top, Bella caught her first look at the two other demons. They looked almost the same as Satuniel, but she could sense that they were lower on the hierarchy scale than Satuniel.

_Ah… Satuniel. It has been too long._

_That it has, my brother Rotham._

_That is her?_

_Yes, Durjop. Meet Bella Swan. I shall have fun with her when the time is here._

"Excuse me? Have fun with me?" asked Bella.

_Hush Bella. You will know when the time is right._

Bella leaned into Alice. "I don't think I want to know."

The girls continued down the hall, and reached a closed door. Alice knocked.

A few seconds later, Bella came face to face with the most beautiful girl she had ever met. Long blonde hair cascaded down the girls back. The girls storm blue/grey eyes had an intensity to them, and they were focused on Bella.

"You must be Bella. Come in."

Alice and Bella entered the room. Alice immediately went to the bed and sat down. Bella stood there, unsure.

"You can sit anywhere, Bella. I don't bite," said the girl.

Bella sat down next to the bed, and leaned against it.

"Well," began the girl, "I'm Rosalie."

"Hi. Its nice to meet you," replied Bella.

"I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Rose, don't frighten her. She just arrived," Alice interrupted.

"Sorry Al, but she needs to know what's in store for her here."

"No she doesn't Rose. Leave her be."

Bella sat, wondering. She interjected.

"Sorry Alice, but now that Rosalie has mentioned it, I do want to know."

Alice huffed and lay back on the bed. Rose turned back to Bella from where she was sitting on her lounge.

"Bella… you'll be meeting Mr Leighton soon. He's the one in charge here. Don't believe what he says. I did… Alice did. It's all a lie. Of course, it's too late anyway really. Even if you don't believe him, he won't let you go. The second those gates closed, you were captured. Here, we are prisoners."

"I don't understand. Aren't they meant to be helping us here? Get rid of the demons?"

"Yes and no. They are trying to get rid of the demons, but they aren't helping us."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You'll understand. What they do here… to us… it's unimaginable. They run tests, and experiments. They call we can do, a gift. Mr Leighton wants it for himself. He says we don't deserve it. But he doesn't understand. He doesn't know what we know. We try to tell him, that this is a curse. But he wants it. He wants that power. He wants to control the demons."

_We cannot be controlled. Where is this human who tries?_

Rose continued. "We know the demons can't be controlled. We fight with Mr Leighton constantly. But it does no good. He just gets angry with us. An angry Mr Leighton isn't good, Bella."

A knock sounded at the door, before opening. A young man, visibly nervous to be around the girls who can see demons, entered.

"Excuse me, b-but Mr Leighton wishes Ms Swan to j-j-join him."

Bella looked to Rosalie and Alice with fear. Rosalie answered her unasked question.

"Go Bella. But remember what I said."

Bella nodded, before getting up and heading to the door.

She followed the young man in silence. They finally arrived at a large office. The young man ushered her in before closing the door, leaving her in there alone.

A door opened at the side of the room, and in walked Mr Leighton.

"Ah, Isabella. I'm so glad you could make it. How are you?"

"I'm fine, sir."

"None of this sir nonsense. We're equals here. Please, call me James."

* * *

**I know its not that long, but its the best I can do. Next chapter is getting written. But.... what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think =)**

* * *


End file.
